Family
by DeansDarkAngel
Summary: What may have been had Connor not been taken to Quor'Toth. What could happen if a certain character became a vampire. Read on...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters were created by Joss Whedon. I only own the story.**

* * *

It had been 18 years since Darla had given her life so that her son could be born. Angel could remember the look in her eyes clearly; it was the look of pain. Sure Darla hated the fact she could feel her son's heart beat, but there was definitely love in her final action.

"Connor! Are you up yet? Hurry up and get down here."

"I'm coming. What's the hurry?"

As Connor came down the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel, he could see why his dad wanted him to hurry. The whole foyer was decorated with banners, balloons and presents. His dad, Cordelia, Gunn, Fred and Wesley were stood with party hats on and presents in hands waiting for him.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Angel stepped forward and said "I know that you're 18 and probably too old to wear hats, but we just thought…"

"It's fine dad. I don't mind the hats, or balloons or the banners. I'm just glad to spend my birthday with my family."

Angel smiled. It was going to be a great day.

It had just turned midday when Lorne arrived; ready to perform Happy Birthday to Connor.

"Now the party can really start." joked Gunn, as Lorne prepared himself at the stairs. Fred scowled at him lovingly.

As he started to sing, the gang settled themselves down knowing that once Lorne starts, he may continue well into the night.

It was just past sunset when Wesley spoke, "Erm, Lorne. Not that I don't appreciate your singing, but…"

"Sorry gang, got a little carried away" laughed Lorne "Just like Pringles, once you pop, you just can't stop."

The gang laughed.

* * *

On the other side of town, a coach pulls into Los Angeles Bus Station. The station is bustling with people wanting to get home, so the pale looking woman with specks of blood on her clothes, who steps off the newly arrived coach isn't noticed. Had the people in the station been less busy they may have noticed that the driver of the bus was shivering. This would have seemed weird to many, considering it was the middle of summer. On closer inspection, they may have noticed that the other passengers had two puncture wounds on their necks.

* * *

The gang were clearing up when the phone rang. The others continued to tidy away the rubbish whilst Angel answered the phone. His grave expression suggested to the others that today might not have been as great as they had previously thought.

"We've got a problem. A coach with about 15 passengers has just arrived in L.A."

"Where's the problem?" asks Fred

"Apart from the driver, they were all dead. Two puncture wounds to the neck."

They all knew what the meant. A new vampire was on their patch.

"Connor and I will go to the station, see if we can track the killer. You guys stay here and try to research into any other multiple deaths. This may not be the first time."

As Angel and Connor left the hotel, the others went to work researching.

At the station, Connor and Angel were met by a mass of homicide police and various media representatives.

"We're not going to get to the bodies through this lot." Connor said.

Angel nodded walking to an ally, Connor followed.

"Looks like it'll have to be the old fashioned way." He said, looking up to the roof, and then to his son. Connor nodded, he knew what his dad meant by the old fashioned way. They jumped.

On the roof, they wandered around trying to pick up any scent. As they turned round a corner, they were met by the female vampire.

Angel stopped in his tracks. He recognised this vampire, but he want sure where from. By now Connor had also stopped, dropped into a stance, ready to fight.

She spoke, "Buffy says hi!"

As she punched him, Angel remembered who she was, where he had seen her.

"Dawn." Then it went black…..


	2. Chapter 2

Angel was awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned, his head was aching and his eyes were blurry.

"God, I hate these things." He said as he fumbled around in his pocket. Finally finding the cell he answered, "Hello?"

"Angel?" It was Cordelia. "We've found something about the new vamp in town. Its…"

"Buffy's sister."

"How'd you know?"

"She hit me." Angel said, his vision finally returning. It was at this point that he realised he was alone on the roof. "Connor? Connor?"

"Is everything okay Angel?"

"Not really. Connor isn't here. She must have taken him."

"What! What do you mean…."

Cordelia's voice faded away as Angel pushed himself up from the floor. Looking around he felt a wave of panic sweep over him. _Connor, where are you?_

Connor stirred from his sleep. As he moved to get up, he let out a small moan as he heard a rattle of chains. Looking around he was able to see that he was chained to a wall in a small chamber.

_Damn._

As he attempted to sit upright, images came flooding back of the fight on the roof.

"Dad! Dad!" shouted Connor. "Dad! Dad!"

He sat back down. For the first time in his life, he felt alone and scared.

Back at the hotel, Angel walked through the doors to what looked like chaos. There were papers and books everywhere. Gunn looked up from the floor where he and Fred sat.

"Hey man. Cordy told us what happened. We'll get him back."

As he walked down the stairs, Angel said, "Damn right we will. There is no way I'm letting some bitch take my son."

"I agree." Cordelia said as she came out of the office. "Buffy's sister or not, she's a vampire, so she has to be killed."

It was Fred who spoke next, a little more forceful than the others were used to, "No one breaks up the family and gets away with it."

"Since we're all in agreement, let's get to work tracking her down." Cordelia said, stepping back into the office. Angel followed.

"Thanks Cordelia."

"For what?"

"Taking lead. You know me, punch first ask questions later. They need someone level headed to instruct them."

As Angel sat down, he never noticed Cordelia smile at him tenderly.

Connor awoke to a faint ringing sound coming from outside the chamber. He could only just make out Dawns voice answering the phone.

_"Yeh…Sure I've got him, Angel was a pushover literally…I'll bring him to you tomorrow, once the sun goes down…Any messing around or double-crossing, and I'll start to cut pieces out of him and then you…"_

Connor let out a quiet gasp. He hoped that his dad was finding a way to find him.

Putting the phone down, the suited woman sighed. She hated being threatened by vampires. Picking up the phone again, she pressed speed-dial.

"This is Lilah Morgan. The boy is being brought to us tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Connor! Connor! Wake up son."_

Connor stirred, eyes blood-shot from where he had cried himself to sleep. Blinking, he saw the outline of someone. Staying calm, he blinked again, this time he was able to make out a leather duster.

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Shh! Yes, it's me." Angel said, moving to unchain his son. He tugged at them, groaning as they barely budged from the wall. He tried again, this time more forceful, but again they barely budged.

Connor spoke, "Maybe she has a key that you could use." Angel looked up and nodded. He moved towards the door and looked, it was clear. Looking back at Connor, he signalled that he was going out. Connor nodded, as Angel silently walked out into the next room. It was at this point that Connor noticed the door was barely on its hinges. _Good ol' dad_ he thought smiling.

* * *

A few minutes had passed, when Connor heard banging and crashing in the next room. As a shadow appeared at the doorway, he braced himself for an attack. It was his dad, however, who walked through the door.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry son. I'm getting you out of here."

As Angel walked towards him, Connor couldn't help but smile. He loved how his dad's motto was 'punch first, ask questions later when the enemy is barely conscious.'

"Come on."

Connor's knees bucked as he tried to stand. He felt his dad's arm catch him and help him. Together they walked out of the chamber, and through the next room to the exit.

* * *

Wesley entered the office to see an irritated Cordelia.

"Gunn and Fred filled me in"

Cordelia looked up and smiled. She knew that Wes would be able to help.

"I have no idea where to start looking."

"I have an idea. Maybe Buffy will know why Dawn would want Connor." He said.

"We thought that, but when we phoned there was no answer. We even tried Xander and Willow."

He could understand why Cordelia was irritated. The only lead was unreachable.

"I'll try again." He said. "I can also give my contacts a call, see if anyone has ordered a helping of vampire son."

* * *

In her Wolfram and Hart office, Lilah sighed. Looking out of the window she watched as the sun disappeared, signalling the end of the day.

_That vampire had better be on time._

She moved from the window and walked towards her chair. As she sat, her thoughts moved to the promotion she may receive for getting the boy. She smiled as she imagined Gavin's face turning green with envy as she is promoted.

* * *

Walking with the aid of his dad, Connor noticed that they had continued to walk past various alleyways.

"Where's the car?"

"I decided not to bring it. I didn't want blow any chance of saving you."

Connor smiled. This is what he loved about his dad; he always spared a thought about others before himself.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed your scent." Angel replied. "Don't talk too much. Try and save your energy."

As they turned down an alleyway, Connor never noticed the black car stop behind them. Angel, however, sensed the car stop. He knew it had been following them. Turning round, Angel spoke.

"Wondered how long it would take for them to send someone."

Connor also turned. He looked at his dad with confusion.

The driver got out and spoke, "Ms Morgan felt it was in the best interests of the firm if we collected the boy."

Looking at both the man and his dad, Connor spoke, "Ms Morgan? Firm? As in Lilah Morgan of Wolfram and Hart?"

"Everything will be okay." Angel said, before punching Connor. as they loaded him into the car, the last thing Connor was able to hear was, _"Take good care of him"_

* * *

Wesley put the phone down. Looking up, he saw Cordelia staring at him.

"What?"

"I managed to get through to Buffy."

"And."

"And it turns out Dawn is safe and well. Not a vampire as we all thought. Buffy couldn't understand why we would ever think she would let her sister become a vampire."

Cordelia's expression was one of confusion. "If Dawn isn't a vampire, then who or what is impersonating her?"


End file.
